Numerous industries require the repetitive, precision dispensing of liquid in carefully metered volumes. Certain applications can require accurate dispensation (.+-.1% accuracy) of fluids in volumes as small as 1/20th of a drop, or 0.002 cc. A fluid dispensing system which minimized the amount of fluid retained within the system during each dispensing cycle would greatly assist in the attainment of accurate dispensation of fluids in small, metered amounts.